Los Juegos del Hambre: ¡Que empiezen los juegos!
by Fanobel
Summary: Después de la gran batalla contra Hades, los santos caídos han tenido otra oportunidad para vivir... Pero no sabían que con eso le traerían la muerte. Para recordar la revelación contra los dioses se crearón los Juegos del Hambre... ¡Qué comienzen los terceros Juegos del Hambre!
1. Capítulo 0 (Prólogo)

**Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masami Kurumada y TOEI animation.**

**Este fanfic está basado en los juegos del hambre, así que también créditos a su autora.**

**Esta historia está situada en un mundo alterno, post-Hades.**

* * *

><p>Después de la gran batalla contra Hades, los santos caídos han tenido otra oportunidad para vivir... Pero no sabían que con eso le traerían la muerte.<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 0: El inicio de una nueva historia.<p>

* * *

><p>Para recordar la gran batalla contra los dioses, se empezó con un "juego", más bien una batalla a muerte. El que ganaba era el único sobreviviente a esa guerra, así teniendo riqueza y poder, no tener más batallas. Seis dioses han tenido que sacrificar a sus protectores durante dos años, para "Los juegos del hambre". Athena, Artemisa, Apolo, Deméter, Afrodita y Eros, han tenido que perder a sus guardianes sin ser revividos.<p>

El lamentable día de la cosecha empezó. El día se ve gris, el cielo inundado de nubes, con poca claridad. El centro del Santuario se encuentra repleto de santos y santas. Hay un pequeño escenario, en el cual se están dé pie los doce caballeros dorados, mirando hacia el frente, con pecho y cabeza en alto. Hay dos peceras de cristal, repleta de papeles; una de las chicas y otra de los chicos, en los cuales están los nombres de todos los caballeros masculinos y femeninos, entre ocho y dieciocho años de edad, no importaba si eran apenas aprendices.

Las cámaras abundaban el lugar enfocando desde todos los ángulos, mientras se mostraba una gran pantalla, televisando los hechos.

El patriarca acaba de entrar en silencio, sentándose en un trono. A los pocos segundos entra Athena con un vestido blanco, cubierto con joyas en oro y su báculo de Nike. La diosa se detiene en frente de un micrófono, de inmediato los caballeros y amazonas hacen una reverencia ante su divinidad. Saori, al ver a todos volver a su postura, empieza a recordar sobre el porqué de estos juegos; sobre la gran batalla contra Hades y los demás dioses y su castigo, los juegos.

Después de que terminó de dar el discurso, se dirigió a la pecera de la izquierda, diciendo "las damas primero", tomó un papel y lo abrió, para luego decir el nombre de la joven:

—Geist Sonota Saint.

La joven que no llevaba máscara en ese momento (ya que esa ley había sido demolida, solo por ese día), se tensó. Su rostro tenía un gesto de preocupación y temor, comenzó a respirar rápidamente, se veía como su pecho subía y bajaba, a través de su vestido lila. Estaba esperando a algún voluntario, el cual no llegó, así que tuvo que afrontar su realidad... Ir a los juegos del hambre.

Durante los dos años que llevaban los juegos, Athena no había ganado, siempre mataban a sus caballeros con una muerte fría y dolorosa.

Geist caminó con un paso rápido al escenario, y se colocó al lado de la urna de las mujeres. En eso Saori fue hacia donde decía el nombre de los chicos y tomó otro papel al azar.

—Kiki de Apendix.

Ahora fue el momento de que Mü se tensara, abrió sus ojos hasta más no poder, al igual que Shiryu... Después de todo el dragón le había tomado un gran cariño al pequeño Kiki, queriéndolo así como un hermano menor.

Shiryu pensaba en todas las maneras en las que podían matar a Kiki, ya que en esos campos de batalla no podían usar su cosmo, ni teletransportacion. Su cabeza daba vueltas, se encontraba totalmente perdido, lo que lo saco de sus pensamientos fue cuando el dorado brazalete le paso por su lado.

El dragón no sabía qué hacer, así que hizo lo primero que su mente le obligó a hacer.

—¡Alto! —gritó Shiryu acercándose a Kiki, poniendo al lemuriano detrás de él. Todas las miradas se centraron en él, pero el solo miraba a Athena, quien lo miraba con curiosidad y preocupación— Me ofrezco como tributo en lugar de Kiki.

El lemuriano se aferró a Shiryu, no lo quería soltar, comenzaba a sollozar.

—Kiki; suéltame —pidió el pelinegro, con un nudo en la garganta. No quería llorar, no enfrente de todos, no en cámaras, no se quería ver como un debilucho. Fijó su vista en la televisión, en la cual presentaba la escena de él y Kiki aferrado a su espalda— ¡Kiki, que me sueltes! —exclamó con rudeza, aguantando sus lágrimas.

Seiya se acercó a ellos, quitándole al aprendiz encima de Shiryu, el pequeño pelirrojo se forzaba a soltarse del agarre del castaño, intentos fallidos de teletransportarse, mientras gritaba el nombre del ojiverde. Dragón dio pasos firmes hasta colocarse en el escenario.

—El caballero de bronce: Shiryu de dragón —empezó Saori—, se ha ofrecido como tributo.

Había un silencio sepulcral... Todos tenían su mirada fija en él. Sus labios temblaban y su nariz parecía una fresa madura, tenía la piel pálida.

Los santos y amazonas se llevaron la mano derecha al pecho, para luego levantarla en modo de respeto, admiración y despedida.

Los tributos caminaron hasta un gran salón, lleno de lujos, objetos con piedras preciosas y una mesita llena de pequeñas estatuas representando a los dioses que lanzarían a sus guardianes a pelear en los Juegos del hambre.


	2. Capítulo I (1)

**Capítulo 1: Gana por mí.**

**(POV: SHIRYU).**

* * *

><p>Entré a una habitación marrón, a mí y a Geist nos había separado en diferentes habitaciones, para que nos podamos despedir de las personas que fueran a vernos. Era pequeña la habitación; había una mesita de madera y tres sillas. Afuera de las habitaciones estaban guardianes que se aseguraban de que los tributos no escaparan, y también contaban los tres minutos que eran ofrecidos para que nos despidiéramos de las personas que iban a vernos.<p>

Me senté en una de las sillas y a los pocos segundos la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver la imagen de mi maestro que entraba toda prisa. Me puse de pie de inmediato así uniéndonos en un abrazo, yo escondí mi cabeza en su hombro.

Tenía una ganas de llorar, quería irme, no quería jugar, pero tampoco quería que jugase Kiki, ni nadie más... ¡Odio esos malditos juegos!

No me resistí más... Lloré en el hombro de mi maestro, mientras sentía como una de sus manos acariciaba mi cabeza, susurrando cosas inteligibles. Tenía una gran mezcla de emociones; Ira, miedo, felicidad por que Kiki se había salvado de jugar eran las más notables.

Después de estar así por algunos segundos, no sé cuántos, luego nos separamos, y él me agarro el rostro sutilmente con sus manos, me miraba los ojos, diciéndome:

—Se fuerte. No te rindas, no te entrené para rendirte. Da lo mejor de ti, muchacho.

Solo asentí con la cabeza. Él me volvió a abrazar y me susurró algo al oído »_Gana por mí_«.

Al separarse de mí, me agarró por mis hombro y sacó algo de su bolsillo que tenía en su chaqueta; de ahí saco un broche de dragón. Hermoso. El dragón era de oro, parecía que estaba rodeando una gema de color verde, una esmeralda. Colocó el broche en el lado izquierdo de mi camiseta, me volvió a mirar, tomando de cabeza bajándola y dándome un beso en ella.

El guardián entró a la habitación, buscando a mi maestro, para decir que ya se habían acabado los minutos. El maestro me dio una última mirada con una sonrisa, eso hacía sentirme un poco mejor, para luego irse junto con el hombre.

Al salir la puerta se cerró. Me acerqué un poco a la puerta y tome el picaporte de la puerta, girándolo abrí la puerta un poco. Casi no se veía nada, sólo las espaldas de los vigilantes de la habitación, me quedé un rato más viendo, hasta que la puerta se abrió de par en par. Yo me eche hacía atrás, con un poco de temor, creía que eran los celadores, que creían que me estaba por escapar, hasta que vi a Mü, el cual venía acompañado de Kiki.

—¡Shiryu! —acto seguido el pequeño pelirrojo se aferró a mí.

Me agache un poco para estar su altura y abrazarlo, cosa que hizo que se colgará de mi cuello. Mü veía esa escena con una sonrisa melancólica, también duré así con Kiki por unos segundos, hasta que Mü le pidió que saliera de la habitación, cosa que Kiki se negó a soltarme, pero cuando Mü se lo volvió a repetir con la voz más clara, salió de inmediato después de decir adiós.

Mü se sentó en una de las sillas e hizo un ademán con las manos para que me sentase en una. Me miró a los ojos con esa sonrisita melancólica y susurró »_Gracias_«.

—No fue nada —respondí sin darle mucha importancia.

—No, eso fue todo. Siempre estaré agradeció, no sabes lo que haría sin Kiki; él es como un hijo para mí.

Sentí como una punzada en el corazón. ¿En verdad Mü quería tanto a Kiki? Sí es así... ¿Mi maestro también me quiere como un hijo? ¿Cómo se sentiría mi maestro Dohko al saber que moriré en cuestión de dos semanas o menos? No lo sé.

—También quiero mucho a Kiki, él es como mi hermanito menor —dije con sinceridad, agachando mi cabeza—. Por eso no me gustaría verle morir...

—Shiryu —me llamó, haciendo que la levantará— ¿Te gustaría que Kiki, tus amigos y tú maestro te vieran morir? —negué con la cabeza rápidamente— Gana esos juegos, júramelo.

—Te juro que volveré, pero no en un ataúd... —sonreí de lado— Volveré como el tributo ganador.

Mü cambió su sonrisa melancólica a una llena de brillo, parece que no le gustó la idea de que yo muriera.

Un vigilante entró para sacar a Mü, quedándome yo así solo en la habitación.

Ganaré... Tal vez no... Pero por ahora pensaré en ganar, por Kiki. Daré lo mejor de mí y si muriera... al menos que sea en el final.


	3. Capítulo I (2)

**Capítulo 1 (Segunda parte).**

* * *

><p>Ya no había más visitas. Sólo se podían permitir tres personas, justo las que fueron a despedirse de mí.<p>

¿Quién habrá ido a ver a Geist? No lo sé, pero creo que fueron Santos de Plata.

Los guardianes me vinieron a buscar, pidiéndome que los siguiera.

Puedo ver como estoy siendo escoltado por cuatro vigilantes; dos detrás y dos por delante, por si por alguna razón un tributo se piensa escapar. Aprecio mi vida, no pienso escapar ni muerto. Un tributo el año pasado intentó escaparse, su castigo fue recibir una bala en la cabeza frente a todo el Santuario...

Aunque ahora pienso... Sería mejor una bala que morir lenta y dolorosamente, ¿No?

Pasamos por un pasillo en donde hay una gran puerta, la cual se abre de par en par. Salgo de donde estaba, mientras me llevan hacia lo que parece una limosina negra. Veo que hay caballeros y amazonas en filas, ahí están los caballeros dorados en primera fila con cabeza baja, a su lado están también mis amigos... no... Mis hermanos: Hyoga, Seiya, Shun e Ikki cabizbajo. Me da tristeza profunda verlos así. El día está muy feo, todo gris... Aunque está perfecto para los Juegos del Hambre.

Uno de los hombres de Zeus me abrió la puerta de la limosina, vaya hasta pensé que me cargaría y todo para entrarme en ella. Entré sin poner alguna objeción; ahí dentro estaba Geist y en el medio se encontraba una muchacha de cabellos largos rubios, no veía el color de sus ojos ya que llevaba unas gafas de sol culo de botella, tenía un vestido azul cielo y en el cabello tenía lo que parecía una rosa blanca... Un momento.

Un momentito.

A esta la conozco... ¡Por los rayos de Zeus! ¡Eurídice!

Geist iba interrogando a Eurídice en el camino, mientras yo sólo escuchaba sin decir media palabra.

—¿Serás nuestra mentora? —acosaba Geist.

—No —respondió Eurídice sin inmutarse, mirando hacia el frente.

—¿Quién lo será?

—Eso lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.

El trayecto duró menos que lo que yo pensaba. En un lugar rodeado de césped la limosina se detuvo. Ahí uno de los escoltas me abrió la puerta del vehículo y baje, junto con Eurídice y Geist. Había un helicóptero negro con un símbolo de la Nike pintada, parqueado en el prado.

Un hombre de cabellos celestes vestido con un traje blanco que salió detrás del helicóptero se aproximó a nosotros, mientras más se acercaba más podía distinguir su rostro, hasta que paró delante de mí...

¡¿Orfeo de Lira?! ¿¡Él será el mentor!? GUA DA FAK.


End file.
